1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for scrolling and displaying information such as characters, images, etc. on the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various techniques have been developed to allow a user to easily select display contents. For example, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-210654, it is determined whether the data input from an input device is a character string to be converted to kanji or data for indicating the display of another conversion candidate using up, down, left, and right keys. If the data is a character string to be converted to kanji, conversion candidates are displayed on the display device, and the leftmost conversion candidate character string is highlighted in reverse video, etc. If the data indicates the display of another conversion candidate, the reverse is moved on the display device depending on the up, down, left, and right keys. When a reverse is located at the end of the conversion candidates, the conversion candidates being displayed are advanced (hereinafter referred to as scroll).